Tanda
by MiraMira
Summary: Yixing yang harus melabeli barang dan pacarnya yang bosan menunggunya, Kris. KrisLay fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisLay

Genre : Romance dipertanyakan

Rating : T, kurasa

Warning : Shou-ai, keseluruhan cerita dilihat dari sudut pandang Kris.

Yixing itu pelupa, dan karena itu dia sering kehilangan barang, belum lagi karena kasus kehilangan paling marak di setiap sekolah didunia yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini, kasus kehilangan alat tulis.

Iya, Yixing sebal dengan hal seperti itu, jadi dia sebagai manusia pelupa, khususnya, merasa perlu dan sangat senang melakukakan aktivitas yang cukup menyita waktunya.  
melabeli barang.

Pensil, pulpen, penghapus, tipe x, stabilo, tempat pensil, tas, dan seragam sekolahnya semua dia labeli, sudah begitu dia juga mendoakan mereka agar tidak hilang, aku ingin sekali mengaminkan, karena memang aku juga sudah menjadi korban dari kasus kehilangan paling marak disetiap sekolah didunia yang tadi disebutkan, biasanya yang jadi sasaran adalah pulpen.

Dan karena tadi aku bilang aktivitas itu menyita waktu jadi disinilah aku berakhir mengenaskan, bosan, lapar, hanya bisa tiduran disofa menunggunya melabeli barang, padahal aku ini pacarnya loh, apa cintanya pada label sudah lebih besar dari cintanya padaku?

Aku bosan.

Aku punya ide.

Aku menyeringai kecil, Yixing tidak menyadarinya, dia tetap sibuk melabeli barang barang yang baru dibelinya, seperti biasa, alat tulis untuk mengganti alat tulis yang sudah habis masa pakainya.

"Xing Xing" panggiku padanya, itu panggilan kesukaanku padanya, memberinya kesan manis yang memang sudah lama melekat dalam dirinya.

Dia mendelik, fokusnya masih belum sepenuhnya teralih dari label dan alat tulis barunya, tapi dia sudah mulai memperhatikanku. "Apa?" akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata yang kutunggu dari tadi.

"Kau kan suka melabeli sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang lupa kau labeli, tapi pasti kau tidak berpikir untuk melabelinya." Kataku, aku membiarkannya menebak apa maksudku.

"Bukan suka, tapi harus Duizhang." Sanggahnya, dia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, matanya melirik melalui sudut kiri matanya, aku tahu dia berpikir. "memangnya ada yang aku lupa labeli?" aku tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan, nanti aku labeli."

"Kau benar benar ingin tahu?" Aku sudah ingin tertawa, dia benar benar polos.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap, aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya yang mudah dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Kau benar benar ingin tahu?" tanyaku lagi, sedikit banyak aku jadi tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja, ayo katakan, kalau tidak nanti aku tusuk pakai pulpen ini." Aku menelan ludah saat melihatnya mengacungkan pulpen barunya, ujungnya runcing, manis sekali, seketika aku langsung membayangkan bagaimana pulpen itu digunakan, pulpen kualitas bagus yang masih baru, belum pernah dipakai menulis hal hal yang menghabiskan tinta, dan dia disia siakan dengan digunakan oleh pemiliknya untuk menusuk pacarnya sendiri, sedikit menyeramkan juga.

"Aku." Kataku akhirnya, setelah pergulatan otakku melawan bayangan bayangan pulpen maut.

Dia menatapku heran. "Tapi kan, kau bukan barang, kau tidak akan hilang walau tidak aku labeli." Katanya. Aku cemberut.

"Ayolah Xing Xing, tidak pernahkan kau berpikir untuk menandaiku sebagai milikmu?" Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi menawarkan diri seperti ini?

Dia menatap malas padaku. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, dan kau juga seharusnya tidak memikirnya melulu, singkirkanlah pikiran mesummu itu sekali kali." Tunggu, aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, tapi kata katamu justru membuatku memikirkannya.

Zhang Yixing, kau membuatku ingin menandaimu.

Tentu aku tidak bisa bilang, wajahku yang tampan ini bisa diadu dengan kamus korea disampingnya, sekedar info, tebalnya bahkan menyamai tebal novel Harry Potter kelima.

Kami berpandangan. Aku jadi makin lapar, ini lapar asli, bukan lapar tanda kutip.

Yixing masih menatapku, sementara mataku sudah mencari makanan terdekat, sayangnya ini masih dirumahnya, aku tidak bisa mengambil makanan sembarangan, yah walaupun diizinkan.

Dan Yixing masih menatapku, aku balas menatapnya. Lapar bisa menunggu walaupun resikonya adalah maag. Yixing menggerakan tangannya, isyarat untuk datang mendekat.

Jadi aku mendekat, matanya masih menatap mataku, jemarinya bermain ditengkukku dan menarikku mendekat, oh tidak, ini teralu dekat, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Bibirnya mengecup leherku, dia lalu menghisapnya, aku sadar dia tengah menandaiku, aku hanya tersenyum, aku terjebak dalam permainanku sendiri, tapi toh aku menikmati ciumannya di leherku.

"Seperti itu kan yang kau ingin kan?" tanyanya, aku hanya tersenyum dan membiarkannya menang, aku tidak menjawab, tidak mengiyakan tidak juga menolak, biar dia saja yang mengartikan senyumku.

Dia kembali berkutat dengan barang yang baru dibelinya, kali ini membereskannya sementara aku berjalan ke cermin terdekat. Jemariku menyentuh tempat yang tadi dia cium, ada tanda disitu, manis sekali, aku juga jadi ingin melakukannya di lehernya.

Aku kembali mendekatinya, kali ini berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Apa?" Pipinya bersemu merah. Apa dia malu karena keagresifannya barusan?

Aku tersenyum, makin nyaman dengan posisiku saat ini, pipinya juga makin merah.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Katanya, mencoba jahat walau sebenarnya dia terlalu baik.

"Terima kasih." Dia menunduk mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan, sepertinya dia tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Xing Xing." Panggilku, kali ini dia mau melihat wajahku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku lapar." Lanjutku, aku melihat senyumnya merekah, aduh dia jadi terlihat makin manis.

"Iya, ayo kita makan."

"Tapi aku ingin makan kamu."

Dan kamus korea yang tadinya kutakutkan akan beradu dengan wajahku mendarat dengan cantiknya dikepalaku.

"sudah kubilang untuk membuang pikiran mesummu itu sebentar saja kan!"

Dia pergi meninggalkanku yang sebetulnya memang kelaparan tanpa tahu kalau aku memang benar benar kelaparan. Ah, aku lapar.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisLay

Genre : Romance

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack-pair, Main Character disini justru Chanyeol.

Note : Kalau tidak salah Suhojaro itu artinya guardian angel.

Semuanya berlanjut saat sang drummer, Chanyeol, menyadari ada yang lain pada leher vocalist mereka, ada tanda di leher Kris. Dia tahu betu bagaimana tanda itu bisa terbentuk juga tahap tahap yang lebih menyita tenaga setelahnya, dia menyeringai.

Dia tertawa sampai nyaris terjungkal setelahnya sementara sang vocalist masih tenang tenang saja memetik gitar. Chanyeol dengan pasti menyatakan kalau sesuatu telah terjadi di antara sang vocalist dan guitarist-nya. Hey! Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau Kris dan Xing Xing-nya itu memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Lehermu kenapa, Duizhang?" Tanya Chanyeol pura pura tenang seperti tidak ada kecurigaan apapun.

"Mungkin nyamuk." Jawab Kris, diam diam Chanyeol menyeringai lagi, nyamuk adalah alasan paling umum untuk menutup identitas sang tanda sebenarnya.

"Aneh sekali." Komentar Chanyeol, suaranya kecil tapi cukup untuk di dengar Kris, seperti menyindir Kris yang masih bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah.

"Suhojaro itu belum datang yah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aneh sekali, biasanya dia tidak pernah terlambat." Dia tersenyum penuh arti pada Kris, seolah tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya Kris sembunyikan dari tanda itu.

"Yixing juga belum datang."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Yang kau ingat hanya Yixing dan Yixing saja, kapan kau memikirkan hal lain selain Xing Xing-er-mu itu? Pantas saja kau selalu lupa kunci gitar."

"Diamlah dan sopan sedikit, Yixing lebih tua darimu."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya sang nyamuk adalah Yixing Gege?" Tanya Chanyeol, memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya, juga pada panggilan Gege, untuk setidaknya memancing Kris untuk jujur dengan tanda itu.

"Apa apaan kau itu, Yixing yah Yixing, nyamuk yah nyamuk."

"Ah, mungkin saja Yixing Ge menggantikan tugas nyamuk di malam malammu yang indah, bagaimana Kris Ge?" Kris sedikit tersentak saat mendengarnya, Chanyeol tahu dia pasti teringat bagaimana tanda itu bisa ada di lehernya.

"Diamlah, dasar aneh."

Makin Kris salah tingkah, makin bahagia juga tawa Chanyeol.

"Ceritakan, dong, bagaimana tanda itu bisa ada di situ." Kata Chanyeol, dia menunjuk tanda di leher Kris yang lalu ditutup oleh Kris sendiri.

"Untuk apa aku cerita?" Kris masih saja berpura pura tenang sejak tadi, padahal Chanyeol tahu dia sudah salah tingkah.

"Jadi benar Yixing Ge yang membuatnya." Seru Chanyeol, Kris makin salah tingkah.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?!" Kris berseru, Chanyeol mulai tertawa.

KREEK..

Dan pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Itu Yixing, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Aku sedang bertanya tentang tanda di leher Duizhang, dia bilang itu karena nyamuk padahal menurutku bukan, apa Gege tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Yixing yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar tentang tanda di leher Kris.

Wajahnya memerah dan dia pergi sambil membanting pintu.

Chanyeol lagi lagi tertawa, sampai tidak menyadari kalau Suho, yang tadi dia sebut Suhojaro, sudah datang dari tadi. Yixing dan Kris pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu.

FIN.


End file.
